


Game

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: There was a little game that the lower decks loved playing.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Sylvia Tilly
Kudos: 11





	Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Jogo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824836) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 25 - get a room.

There was a little game that the lower decks loved playing.

It was a competition, who could be the first to yell 'get a room' to Ensign Tilly and Commander Burnham and actually make them blush and stop talking, instead of saying that they were out of line.

You had to wait until they got really carried away in their talks about science and discovery, but not too much that someone said it first. Also, if you went too soon your colleagues would hate you for ruining it. Still, the opportunity came often enough that it wasn't a big deal.


End file.
